Johnny John Johnson's Lamborghini Huracan
Won from a rich man, Johnny gained a Lamborghini Huracan, which is a fast supercar that is hard to beat. Huracan Win Both cars drove up to the finish line. Johnny revved his engine, trying to concentrate. Alvin tossed a can in front of Johnny and smiled. "See you later, sucker!" The smoke bomb exploded, clouding Johnny's view. He bravely sped up the Skyline, leaving the smoke in the dust. Alvin was surprised to see Johnny do such a brave move. He grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it at Johnny. Johnny caught it and tossed it into a junk pile, harmlessly exploding. Johnny drifted around a corner and drafted Alvin. Then Alvin tried to draft Johnny, but failed. Johnny drifted the last turn, making Alvin slow down to not crash. Then Johnny crossed the finish line, gaining a supercar and $20000. (Copied from the Nissan Skyline GT-R) Modifications Johnny looked at the new Huracan he just won. It needed some work, but not much. Engine Johnny upgraded the engine to a turbo engine which made the Huracan faster. Brakes Johnny bought racing brakes to make handling the Huracan easier. Suspension Johnny purchased sport suspension to make driving the Huracan smoother. Spoiler Johnny built a spoiler for the Huracan because it looks cooler that way. Decals Johnny applied some decals to make his Huracan cooler. Lamborghini Show Johnny got an invitation to a Lamborghini show. He drove to the building, where Aventadors, Huracans, and Countachs were sitting around. Then a man waved Johnny over. "Are you Johnny John Johnson? I'm the man who invited you. My name is Paul Harrison. You can check out the cars here. Would you like to race in our Lamborghini Battle? It was the reason I really wanted you here for." "Sure! What am I racing for? Money? Or is it for fun?" "The winner gets $45000 plus a Dodge SRT Viper." "Jeez! I'm so in. Who's my competition?" "Some others with Lamborghinis. I don't have the list, but there are going to be 32 racers, divided into four divisions and racing in races of 8. The top two racers move on to the final race, which is where everyone finds out who gets the Viper." "Alright. That's going to be tough." Johnny looked at the other cars, sizing up the competition. Many cars were fast, but some were no competition at all. When it was time to race, Johnny and his seven other opponents pulled up their Lamborghinis up to the starting line. Race #1 Johnny took an early lead at the start of the race, drafting others. A Countach spun out and crashed into the wall. The owner got out before it blew up, scattering debris everywhere. RIP Countach Johnny sped ahead, winning the first race and in the fastest time. Place: 1 Race #2 Three Aventadors sped ahead, taking the leads. Johnny quickly followed behind, leaving the others behind. A Huracan drafted ahead of Johnny and tried to pass the Aventadors. However, he failed, instead getting slammed into the wall. Johnny grunted. He decided to teach them a lesson. Johnny sped ahead of the Aventadors, then braking (a.k.a. minor road rage). The Aventadors tried to ram Johnny, who slipped behind and had two of them crash into each other. The final Aventador spun out into the grass, while Johnny passed the finish line, winning the race, $45000 and a Dodge SRT Viper.